Micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS) include small mechanical devices performing electrical and mechanical functions that are fabricated using photo-lithography techniques similar to techniques used to fabricate integrated circuits. Some MEMS devices are sensors that can detect motion such as an accelerometer or detect angular rate such as a gyroscope. Some MEMS gyroscopes include a driver to oscillate a proof mass of the MEMS gyroscope to allow the gyroscope to sense rotation motion.